Eyes of Gold
by LoveForFame
Summary: I'd never been anything special but now I am. Now I know someone that knows what I've been through. But now, there's something wrong with me. And there might be no hope left for me. Some OC/Nico
1. The Dream

**First actual story that's not a oneshot. Please help a newbie out :P**

**Disclaimer: Am a fangirl, not an author.**

I was trapped in a dark, black pit.

I couldn't describe it any further than that because I couldn't see anything.

I don't know how long I've been here but it felt like forever.

In the pit it was as if all the light in the world didn't exist anymore.

It was pure torture listening to screams and sounds that I couldn't differentiate.

Then, a blessing had come to me.

I could see a huge pair of feline-looking golden eyes looking at me.

Have I been saved?

Wait, they were getting brighter.

It was coming closer.

In the light of the eyes, a young boy snatched me.

"Run!"

I was so confused.

But the eyes, they were so beautiful.

Should I really leave them behind?

But something in my body wanted to make me run.

Should I listen to my thoughts or my impulse?

Who was that boy?

The eyes were still coming closer, captivating me in their light.

And then my eyes were open.

It was all a dream.

But it sure as heck was the most realistic one I'd ever been through.

**Favorite, follow, and review. Especially review. They're fast and please give tips and all that kind of stuff. Would appreciate it more than you think.**


	2. My Biography

**Okay this is the second chapter of my very not thought out story :P** **I'm super new to writing fanfiction but I've had this idea since forever and it's pretty unique so I'll see how this works out**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

Waking up in the middle of the night is never fun.

I was now tired.

And I had my brother annoying me to wake me up.

The joys of school days.

I had 4 older brothers.

They all had college masters degree on annoyance.

We slept in 3 different rooms.

One in each room except for mine which I shared with the youngest boy because I was the youngest girl.

Mason, the youngest and my roommate poked me in the eye.

"C'mon Ellie wake up. You're so slow."

I angrily and reluctantly left the sanctuary of my sheets and rushed to the bathroom.

After I had done all the daily morning rituals it was time to walk to school.

At school, I had first period math.

Ms. Huntington was just describing angles and of course no one really cared.

It was the class for the below average intelligence people or for what they called the special education class.

My brothers of course took regular classes which made them know almost everyone and

I was in it and would always be in it.

When you have ADHD and dyslexia, it's really hard to focus on anything really.

I couldn't be bothered anymore.

"Ellie, would you like to answer this?"

What should I say, my pleasure?

I looked up at the board just as the phone rang.

Thank you.

As Ms. Huntington picked up the phone, all she said was "Oh. Well thank you. Yes, I'm sure he'll fit in."

Perhaps a new student?

Not really rare when you go to crappy public schools so they go ahead and disappear the next day.

As she and the secretary made arrangements, I went ahead and made the chair more comfortable so that I could catch back up on sleep.

There was the normal knock on the door and in came the newbie.

He wasn't much different from everyone else who came in the class.

He had messy black hair up like he hasn't combed in years and dark black eyes.

I felt like I recognized him, but maybe he just looked like some actor in a movie or tv show.

Everyone in the room couldn't give less of a crap about him when he walked in and me having the only empty seat next to me he decided to sit next to me.

Obviously this kid must've never been to a real school before because he immediately stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo."

**Crappy cliffhangers and crappy writing woot woot. Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you want really. Thanks for reading.**

**By the way, the chapters should get longer slowly but I'm trying to update more because there will come a time where I rarely update (school) so I'm going to just post a bunch of chapters and see how it goes. XD**


	3. Awkward

**Nico is not getting a POV. And the book's name is House of Hades. Um? Btw tumblr has a bunch of spoilers if you want them **

**Disclaimer: Not Rick**

Time went by and soon lunch came around.

I chose any random lunch table because I didn't have friends so it was never really my own lunch table. I could just choose a random one and it didn't make a difference.

I could see my brothers laughing in the distance.

They were each known by many people, and had average grades and I had to admit my brothers were really funny and nice. They all had blue eyes that some girls melted in, I never liked blue eyes though. They also had different variations of dirty blonde hair.

I on the other hand, looked like I was emo. I had gold eyes, darker skins than them, and black hair. My brothers told me that even if I wasn't their sister, that they would think I was extremely beautiful.

They all had different fathers but we all had the same mother. My mom was previously married to their father but then she had an affair and they divorced. I was the odd one out and forced us to go into this moment of poverty until she married another man.

I didn't like looking up ever because sometimes people would stare at me as if I couldn't feel their eyes burning into my head.

Sitting at the table and picking at my chicken wings and listening to music, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Being used to these bad "pranks" that some people liked to pull on me, I ignored it.

They tapped me again but I wasn't having it.

"Ellie, can you feel?"

And I turned around and saw Nico staring at me, pretty scared because he must've genuinely thought I couldn't feel anything.

"Oh, I'm just used to being trying to annoy me."

"Oh yeah I understand."

He sat down next to me, putting each long and skinny leg slowly trying not to trip on the table.

Did I invite him somehow to sit next to me?

"I usually never sat next to anyone in my old schools." He spoke, I guess trying to be sympathetic even if I didn't need it.

I didn't respond so he made another shot at conversation.

"What're you listening to?" This one forced me to talk.

"Arcade Fire."

He nodded his head as if I asked a question.

"I like them. I have a couple songs by them on my iPod."

"Sweet."

"So, Ellie, I'm sorry if this offends you but why are you in special education?"

"I'm dyslexic." It didn't make me offended but it made me feel a little embarrassed for just being dyslexic. But I couldn't change who I was.

"I am too."

This boy had way too much in common with me.

"I'm sorry for being too awkward but you're most alike out of me from anyone else and I don't want to be alone like the last schools."

I understood why he felt that way.

I always wanted to move to a new school and just start over.

"I'm sorry for not making attempts to talk. I'm just not used to it." I had to admit.

"Yeah, I understand for sure. Are you doing anything for winter break?" He asked

I almost forgot about it.

"I'm going to Connecticut with a family friend but they said they might add in other things as we go on."

"That's awesome. I've been to Connecticut a couple of times."

"Cool." I didn't say cool like I was bored like I did previously. I tried to be as open to this conversation as I could.

The bell had rung.

"It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah, same for you." God, Ellie why are you so awkward.

I walked away.

But he kept looking at the back of me.

That whole conversation was weird not because of me but sometimes it was him.

He would just get a lost look in his eyes like he was analyzing me or something I said.

He tried getting every detail of me.

Is he stalking me?

**I had to write this chapter twice since I closed it without saving it. Everyone clap. Review, follow, or favorite. My heart stops when I see one. I tried taking every suggestion that you guys had and I tried longer chapters and describing Ellie better. Hopefully my writing itself will get better. I'm trying to make this as mysterious as possible and hopefully I hid some clues so well you won't guess what will happen in the later chapters. The chapters will be less boring than this in my opinion, I don't know about yours for reading, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Rick**

So winter break soon came along and I was going to Connecticut. I was going with a family friend and her mom and some of her friends. They were some of the few people I could actually trust and call friends.

So we got in a car and drove.

My friend Junie and her friends Melissa and Eve were my company and Junie's mom.

We drove and drove. As we got super close we got a surprise.

"Instead of just Connecticut, I decided we'll tour some more of New England!"

And that we did.

We drove around New York.

All of us got super close.

In the boring car, we relied on each other for company, humor, and entertainment.

We told funny stories by day and had casual converastions at night.

We had to share beds, all of us except for one person who would sleep on the floor or the couch.

I actually gained more friends than I thought possible.

"We're going to pick strawberries."

That's the first thing I heard in the morning from Junie's mom at 7 am.

What kind of cruel person would do this?

I got my jacket and got out of the bed I shared with Junie and groaned.

I combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

Why me?

So we went to the strawberry field and picked.

My fingers got tons of cuts after everything we had to dig.

We all started out together but just got further and further apart.

I saw a forest behind me and in my mind I just said, it looks more fun than doing this.

I silently sneaked away and of course no one would notice.

I trekked through the mud and dirt to see just beautiful trees.

I loved the trees and how they just stood so tall and proud.

I explored some more but nothing special.

There were footprints and animal prints on the ground but they looked old.

I decided to climb a tree until they came looking for me.

I learned from my brothers how to and even though I fell quite a few times, I never broke anything.

The view was really pretty.

Until I felt hot breath on my neck.

**This is a bad chapter but I don't know how to write it any way else.**

**I hope the next ones are better.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

What or who is Kronos?

Everyone gasped.

How am I something I don't even know about?

"I'm sorry for putting everyone in danger." Nico said. He looked so lost.

Danger? I'm as dangerous as a caterpillar.

"At least we caught this before she could find out about what she's capable of." Percy said.

I'm not even capable of putting the corners of the bed sheets on a bed. How am I supposed to be a danger to everyone else?

I stopped resisting a long time ago and right now I was just in awe.

What was happening?

I just wanted to be in a home.

I imagined just being home.

Not having to worry about these people.

This would probably be my last thought.

I just pictured my home.

A familiar creepy feeling was coming to me again.

I saw the darkness again.

I heard "What is she doing?" from Percy and "That's way too advanced for her to do!" From Nico.

I don't know what was happening and I was just happy that I was getting taken away.

The last of my body was devoured by the shadows and I was now safe.

I was released by the shadows in a dark bath tub.

**(Spanish)**

_**"¡Escuchar!" A woman's voice went through the peaceful night**_

_**"Que paso?" A man's voice responded to hers**_

_**"Escuché algo" **_

_**The man walked around the house, probably thinking the noise was just a cockroach.**_

_**He stopped on the door to the bathroom and opened it.**_

_**He looked around and turned on the light.**_

_**He looked on the bath tub floor not noticing the girl scrunched up just inches away from where his eyes were.**_

_**It was too late for his eyes to see her.**_

_**"No es nada"**_

_**He went back to the bedroom and slept on the bed.**_

I was so nervous from that. I crept out from the bathroom and knew that I was probably somewhere in Mexico judging from how they talked.

I felt bad waking them up but I mean I was almost going to die.

How did I even get here?

Oh Jesus I was so tired.

If I slept here, I would get caught so I had to think of something.

I navigated my way as quietly as possible.

I saw a kitchen, I was still hungry from earlier. I opened one of their cabinets and found bread and would do.

I went out the door and saw a long street.

I just ran with the bread and crackers in my arms.

I ran and ran no matter how tired I was, I would push through it.I finally found an alley. I saw those stairs that reached to roofs. I took those stairs and got on top of someone's roof.

Wow.

I had the perfect view of a city and the stars.

I looked out and with my bread and crackers that I felt so bad stealing, I ate. And even though it wasn't a Thanksgiving meal, it would be enough.

Where would I sleep?

What if it rained?

What were my priorities at this point?

I figured I could think of all of this later. Right?

I got off the roof and went into one of those 24 hour supermarkets.

It seemed to be around 1 and the cashier seemed to not even see me.

I walked into the back where they stored food and I slept right behind a tall stack of cans.

I couldn't care less of any bug or any sort of danger I was in.

I actually felt like living.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Not Rick**

I managed to spend the next couple of days like that.

It didn't last long before it rained of course.

I walked into more supermarkets and because it wasn't the USA, they didn't have as many alarms.

I would steal only what I needed to eat.

I took the occasional sweet.

I needed to get a new shirt and so I took off my old bloody one and snatched a new one from a store. I changed in the bathroom and just walked out.

I stole a backpack, some toothpaste and a toothbrush, and some food.

I could live like this.

Whenever it rained, I just covered myself in a jacket and ran to wherever a roof was.

Today, was yet more rain.

I ran to a roof. No people which was rare.

It seemed like the owner's of the house weren't there.

Eh, what mattered.

I wasn't going to break in, just get out of the rain.

"Ellie."

I turned around and Nico's face was just there.

In the middle of the rain.

This kid was stalking me.

"I'm so sorry."

I was so shocked.

What was happening?

"I'm not stalking you I promise. I can explain everything if you tell me where you are."

"So that you can kill me?"

"That's the last thing I want to do. It's way too dangerous."

"What's so dangerous? Me?"

"I'm sorry Percy freaked out."

"Yeah and almost killed me. Apology accepted."

"Can you just tell me where you are? I promise I will help you."

I seriously debated this.

I could be safe.

Or I could take this chance and get somewhere.

I could move on with this.

I could actually get answers.

"Ellie, please."

"Fine."

I tried describing the area as best as I could.

"This will be interesting."

He disappeared and soon he was right beside me.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked."

And something that had never happened before ever to me except by my family happened. He actually hugged me.

I pushed him off me. This was way foreign to me.

He looked and studied my face.

He looked sorry for me for a second.

"You shadow traveled here." He said.

"What's that?"

"Well, I thought only children of Hades could do it but I mean I don't know anything now."

"Hades? Isn't that some kind of god?"

"Yes. The Greek god and ruler of the dead."

"I don't understand why this is relevant."

"Ok. So I am a half blood. I am half blood and half human. Hades is my father. My mother is human. Well was before she died."

"So that's why you can do it too?"

"Yeah."

"Am I one too?"

"Yes."

"Am I a child of Hades?"

"No. Your looks throw everything off."

"So whose am I?"

"That's what we have to find out."

"Who's Kronos?"

"He's evil. He's against everything Camp Half Blood stands for."

"So, he's my real father?"

"That's what everyone thinks."

"So, I'm going to get killed right?"

"I couldn't care less if you were his child. I believe you are innocent, no matter how bad you father could be."

"So, what now?"

"I'm going to teach you how to actually shadow travel. You see that field over there? Try. Just imagine that image in your head and nothing else."

I of course didn't make it, and instead I was almost a mile ahead.

Nico popped right next to me and laughed.

We practiced like that for hours.

I finally could get just less than a couple of feet in between each place.

"Do you think you could try back home?"

"I'm way too tired."

I ended up taking tons of naps in the middle of each one. It just sucked all the energy right after me after I tried.

"Just try. Please."

I took all my effort out into this.

"Did I do it right?"

"There's an elephant and people with Indian accents so by some chance you shadow traveled us to India."

He laughed and I had to laugh too.

He found some food and we found a little spot in an alley way.

We ate the foreign food that we hadn't even the slightest clue about and laughed and just actually talked. It had been a long time.

As night pulled through, it grew cold.

We both had jackets, skinny jeans, and old shirts.

We huddled together in each other's arms that night, knowing that if we were alone, we would be alone together.


	7. Connection

**This is more of a filler chapter but it's still important. I'll try to update more. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nico or any other PJ character. House of Hades in 2 days guys. **

I woke up that morning to those eyes of Nico's.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously.

We had slept in a cold alley the night before so I wasn't really concerned as to why we were so close, but it seemed as though he stared at me some of the night. That was pretty creepy.

"Whatever, I guess." Was all I could say. There really was no proper way to react to this situation.

Our bodies were wrapped together. One arm of his was over my shoulder and the other was around my waist. My arms were just anywhere that they could find space because we hugged me so tight.

"So last night I was thinking..." Nico started with.

This already sounded bad.

"You know we have to go back to Camp Half-Blood, right?"

I hadn't really thought of that, but it was true.

I was speechless. I didn't know how anyone would react.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy right now, but trust me, it's worse out here than at camp. It's the only truly safe place." Nico said.

"How could it be worse?"

"I don't know if anyone has explained this to you, but monsters can smell you. Especially me. I don't know about you, but you're probably strong-smelling too."

Is he trying to offend me?

I guess he say the reaction in my eyes and quickly responded.

"No, I don't mean you smell bad. They can smell you, as a person."

I wasn't really getting it but I guessed it was pretty important to understand this so I nodded.

"You won't get it now. You'll understand later."

"I'm sure I will."

He smiled and it made him look like an actual human being instead of this quickly aging teenager.

"I know you're confused. But it will get better."

Will it?

I didn't really know.

I missed my family. I missed my brothers. I missed my life. I missed everything.

Why couldn't I just be normal for once. I hated the word normal. It made me seem like I whined about everything. I just didn't want to put up this anymore. I didn't care about how whiny I sounded. I just wanted to go home, dammit.

"Know this. I will always protect you. I will train you even if you are evil like everyone said that day. I trust you. I know it's not your fault that you're in this. I don't care if I die protecting you. You are something different. You could be the turning point of the world, the future."

It was really surprising that he said this.

Nico was a really closed off person but I felt connected to him. I felt like we were in the same situation.

I never really was someone's best. I always was the second best friend, or the second favorite. I was never someone's priority.

When I was with him, I actually felt like someone gave a damn. Someone cared about me. I wasn't just the leftover pizza that you ate for lunch because no one else wanted it. I was the pizza that someone ate because it was delicious. **(That kind of sounds...nevermind.)**

"Thank you. For actually caring."

His face remained blank. He was deep in his thought.

"So overnight I was thinking."

"Like always."

He laughed a little at that statement.

"And I kind of started wondering about you."

"Where is this leading up to?"

"I think I know who your father is."

**So that's what was important. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
